¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kyle!
by iSweetWinter
Summary: Una historia acerca el cumpleaños de Kyle. Por si no lo sabían, supuestamente es hoy...26 de mayo. Si estoy equivocada, emmm...¿me jodo? xD "Stan a olvidado el cumpleaños de Kyle y le sugirieron que le hicieran cierto regalito que jamás olvidarían" Lemmon x33


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien...pues aquí..aunque se que casi es veintisiete ya, dejo un regalito por el cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo pelirrojo...**

**Lo empecé ayer, pero por algunos inconvenientes lo terminé recién hoy y ahora.**

**Nuevamente no tengo mucho tiempo en publicar, así que les dejo la creación recién salida del horno de galletas :33**

* * *

**Advertencias: Lemmon de principiante Dx**

**Forma de lectura:**

**centrado y cursiva= pensamientos**

**-"dialogo entre comillas"= conversaciones por celular**

**-cursiva= dialogo.**

**normal =Narración**

* * *

_26...26...26...es veintiséis..._

Las cuatro de la madrugada acababan de marcarse en el reloj digital de cierto azabache que todos conocemos.

Aquellas letras verdes y luminosas de la hora y la fecha fulminaban en demasía al chico que intentaba recordar.

_Veintiséis de mayo, veintiséis..._

Continuaba en su mente y la duda lo aturdía a tal manera que empezó a murmurar "veintiséis" por lo bajo.

_Pero claro... es mayo veintiséis... ¡el cumpleaños de Kyle!_

...¡Bingo!

_Y...no tengo nada que obsequiarle... ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?_

Y esa era la peor parte. No tenía algo preparado para el joven pelirrojo que dentro de pocas horas sería oficialmente, con fecha y hora exactas, un chico de dieciséis años.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, buscó su móvil y marcó el número de Kenny -quien había obtenido uno hace poco- en la pantalla salió el típico "marcando" y el sonido del mismo.

Era mucha su desesperación. ¡No tenía nada para su súper mejor amigo! Sentía como la presión...la presión... ¡Era demasiada presión! Ya se sentía como Tweek...

Cada segundo sin respuesta de su amigo hacía que pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieran en él.

_-"¿Hola?" -_Contestó una voz cansada del otro lado de la línea

-_Kenny, emergencia._-Atinó a dictar en susurros.

-"_Me parece muy bien que estés caliente, pero no estoy tan despierto para coger...".-_Malinterpretó medio dormido.

-_¡Kenny!" _-le regañó-_"Llamo porque necesito tu ayuda con el regalo para Kyle._

_-"Ajá…"_

_-Te veo en diez minutos frente a la escuela._

_-"Bien"._

Cortó la llamada.

_Ahora al culón..._

Marcó un segundo número y aguardó, ahora un poco más relajado.

-"_¿Uhmm?"_

_-¿Cartman? Necesito tu ayuda..._

_-"¿¡Sabes que putas horas son!?"-_Interrumpió la petición de Stan.

-_Si... ¡Pero necesito tu ayuda con...!_

_-"Me llamas a las cuatro y media de la mañana...De seguro olvidaste el cumpleaños del judío y ahora quieres que Kenny y yo te ayudemos para hacerle un feliz cumpleaños".-_dijo con rapidez interrumpiendo nuevamente al ojiazul. Y acertando...

_Vaya... ¿tan obvio soy?_

_-Bueno...si...pero..._

_-"Pero nada. Mi respuesta es NO. Ahora déjame dormir"._

_-¡Cartman!_

_-"Decláratele y será feliz. Punto. Eso es todo"._

_-...!?_

_-"Adiós, Stan"-_Dijo con ese tono dulzón entre burla e ironía que solía usar en esos casos, antes de cortar.

_Eso fue raro_

Se puso su ropa sobre el pijama y salió de su casa por la ventana de su cuarto. Ya acostumbraba a bajar, por lo que lo logro sin dificultades.

Corrió por las calles hasta el sitio acordado.

El ambiente era frío por la hora y la estación. Pero para Stanley eso no era relevante. Debía ignorar el frío, ignorar el calor que ahora emitía su cuerpo e ignorar el asma que le impedía ir a mayor velocidad.

Llegó y se encontró con el castaño con quien habló recientemente y con el ojiceleste.

Este último se veía más despierto y le miraba con una sonrisa que confundía a Stan.

_-¿Qué hace Cartman aquí?_- Preguntó extrañado, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Desde cuándo los hippies maricas como tú prohíben el paso a la gente?

-...

-_No vinimos a pelear. Lo convencí de venir.-_Respondió el rubio, con serenidad- _Ahora a la idea._

_-Bien Kenny ¿Qué planeas?_

_-En primer lugar, diré información confidencial que sé...-_Empezó Kenny- _A Kyle...tú...esto... me entiendes ¿no? entonces...-_Balbuceó sin sentido enredando más al pelinegro.

_-No. No entiendo._

-_Te lo diré yo_. -Solucionó cansado- _Tú le gustas a Kahl y a ti te gusta Kahl. Confiésale tu amor y le alegrarás el día._

_-No digas tonterías, Culón._

_-No te digo tonterías, marica._

_-Stan, es cierto_- Kenny interrumpió la discusión.-_ Y sabemos que a ti te gusta él...por eso..._

_-...ya hemos planeado todo-_ Completaron los de cabellos más claros con una sonrisa, haciendo que Stan se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso.

-_No será fácil_- Se acercó Eric con la voz de retador.

-_Y creemos que necesitarás...Práctica.-_Terminó el rubio quedando a centímetros del azabache y causándole escalofríos al mencionado.

::::::::::::::::::-::::

Ya eran las diez de la mañana del día 26 de Mayo.

El querido pelirrojo de todos acababa de recibir felicitaciones por sus dulces 16.

Su familia estaba concentrada en la celebración, no iba a ser mucha ya que su madre le tenía prohibida las fiestas en grande, por lo que su fiesta sería a las seis en el café de los Tweak.

Su hermano canadiense no se separó de él en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, lo cual no fue problema para Kyle.

En la tarde, salió a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban, y a medida que caminaba todos los conocidos le iban saludando y algunos le confirmaban su asistencia a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al volver a casa, Kyle se extrañó de no haber recibido llamadas de sus amigos más cercanos. Incluso los del "Team Craig" le habían saludado ya.

Las horas pasaron...y pasaron...y dieron las seis.

Los Broflovski se encontraban en la cafetería organizando todo con los Tweak.

Las felicitaciones llegaban en montones de los invitados.

Con una sonrisa, el cumpleañero, recibía a todos.

_¿Dónde está él?_

Era su mayor duda.

[...]

En casa de Kenny.

-_Kenny...no quiero seguir, esto es asqueroso._

-_No le veo lo asqueroso._

-_Arghh! En serio Kenny, ¡No quiero hacer esto!_

-_¿Por qué no? Es simple._

_-Es...uh...incómodo._

_-Stan, no seas quejica. Es solo un poco.-_Le regañó Cartman.

_-Es que no veo que aprender con un libro sobre esas técnicas sea importante. Sé bien que hacer._

_-Entonces solo se sensual y seguro._

_-Ahora que terminaron con su pláctica gay, me iré a la fiesta.-_concluyó Cartman y se fue de la casa de Kenny.

Kenny luego despidió a Stan y se arregló para el cumpleaños.

Stan caminó unas cuadras cuando su celular empezó a sonar y este lo contestó.

-"_Stan, hijo. ¿Dónde has estado?"_

_-Estoy saliendo de la casa de Kenny._

_-"Te vienes ahora mismo, vamos a ir a Denver"._

_-Pero papá..._

_-"Ya lo planeamos ayer. Ven ahora"._

Guardó el móvil.

_Carajo, tengo que salir hoy con mi estúpida familia._..

::::::::::::::::::-::::

Kyle ya había despedido a todos los invitados, no hubo rastros del azabache que lo hacía suspirar y con quien mantenía una linda amistad. Por lo menos Kenny no había faltado... y por desgracia Cartman si había asistido. Aun así lo peor era que en su día especial no contó con la presencia de Stan.

Ayudó a ordenar al resto, pero Sheila le dijo que ya se fuera a casa, porque demorarían mucho y se podía resfriar y...varias cosas más.

Agradeció a los adultos que quedaban allí y caminó lento a su casa.

Se formaba una densa niebla y una fina capa de escarcha tapizaba la calle y los techos. Copos de nieve caían sobre el escenario del pueblo.

El pelirrojo seguía pensando en la falta de su amigo.

Puso la llave en el cerrojo y empujó la puerta de su casa. Cansado, se dispuso a entrar, pero un brazo lo rodeó impidiéndole el paso.

Desconcertado, volteó a ver al sujeto y se encontró con esos azules ojos que tanto amaba.

Ya no sabía en qué pensar. ¿Debía enojarse por su ausencia o estar feliz por su llegada?

-_¡Kyle!-_ saludó el pelinegro.

_-¿Recién apareces? La fiesta ya acabó.- _Genial, su enfado apareció.

-_Lo siento. Tuve que ir a Denver con mi familia._

-_Ni siquiera una llamada._-Ahora parecía una novia a quien dejaron plantada...pero realmente estaba enfadado por la decepción que tuvo de Stan.

_-Te juro que traté de llamarte, pero me quedé sin saldo._

_-¿Y...por qué…?-_Iba a preguntar algo más, pero el agarre del pelinegro fue mayor y luego sintió como era estampado contra la misma puerta abierta.

-_Kyle, yo...lo siento por haber olvidado tu cumpleaños. Pero te lo recompensaré._

-_Admites que lo olvidaste-_Se le ocurrió a decir algo nervioso por la cercanía.

-_Posiblemente._

El azabache sin vacilar más, unió sus labios con los del judío. Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero correspondió al beso. Stan introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kyle iniciando un juego sincronizado entre ambas lenguas.

Kyle sintió como la mano de Stan se posaba bajo su polera y empezaba a ascender y descender, los fríos dedos del azabache en contacto con su piel lo hizo gemir levemente interrumpiendo por fin el beso.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión mientras subían la escalera, ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo de cerrar la puerta de la calle. Stan seguía acariciando la tersa piel del pelirrojo, y con el movimiento que hacían por subir los escalones, pasó a rozar la entrepierna del judío.

Llegaron a la habitación de Kyle y allí Stan no pudo aguantarse más y se deshizo de su abrigo y del de Kyle.

El pelinegro rozó nuevamente la entrepierna del cumpleañero, esta vez a propósito, obteniendo un gemido a cambio.

Se deleitaba con cada gemido del pelirrojo, mientras que este otro se sonrojaba en cada acto de Stan.

Desabrochó el cierre de Kyle y lo despojó de los pantalones, dejándole solo en bóxers. Paró sus movimientos para contemplar al pelirrojo semi-desnudo que tenía bajo él. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a la cama? Eso no importaba ya. Ahora se encontraba en un paraíso.

Renaudó sus caricias por todo el cuerpo del bermejo.

_-S-Stan_

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso corto que dejó con más ganas al pelirrojo de obtener el sabor del ojiazul. Stan bajó al cuello del pelirrojo y le dejó marcas de chupones, luego comenzó a descender por su pecho dejando pequeñas marcas y besos en su piel y al encontrarse con los, ya erectos, pezones de Kyle, los empezó a lamer.

Cuán lujurioso se sentía por saborear la piel del pelirrojo, y mucho mejor aún al saber del disfrute de tal expresado en cada gemido.

El ojiazul puso su mano en la entrepierna de Kyle y frotó sobre el bóxer. En poco rato ambos sintieron que las prendas que quedaban del otro era un estorbo y se empeñaron en quitárselas.

En cuando ya estuvieron desnudos, Stan volvió con su "trabajillo" y masturbó al pelirrojo. Kyle, a su vez, no podía reprimir los gemidos y jadeos. Y qué decir de su sonrojo evidente, ahora no se podía distinguir casi su cabello de su piel.

_-¿Estás preparado?_-Preguntó el ojiazul.

-_S-Si_- Respondió el otro tratando de regularizar su voz, tarea en la que falló, ya que Stan recibió un gemido en vez de voz.

Kyle no se quería quedar atrás y se puso a frotar el miembro de Stan.

Las sensaciones se adueñaron del pelinegro. Ahora no se podría resistir más. Se adueñaría del virginal cuerpo del pelirrojo. Tal como siempre quiso. Tal como Kyle quería que fuese (?)

Volteó a Kyle, dejándolo a su merced. Nuevamente se deleitó con el cuerpo del cumpleañero al recorrerlo con su mirada.

Llevó tres dedos a la boca del judío, este comprendió el mensaje y los lamió.

Poco a poco, introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de Kyle. Luego otro. Y por último un tercero.

Los gemidos de Kyle y la excitación que estos provocaban en él, lo invitaron a seguir y dilatar dicha parte del pelirrojo.

Con cuidado, introdujo su miembro en el pelirrojo. Este soltó varios gritos de dolor y luego de placer.

_-S-Stan- _Gimió el pelirrojo dando al ojiazul a entender que ya podía comenzar a moverse.

Lentamente empezaron las embestidas, luego la excitación en ambas fue mayor, por lo que Stan no pudo evitar aumentar las embestidas con brusquedad.

Los gemidos y gritos de ambos se hicieron presentes, la noción del tiempo se fue. Estaban solo ellos dos.

Stan ahora también masturbaba al pelirrojo y las embestidas continuaban.

Kyle se aferraba del cobertor de la cama en un intento por disminuir el volumen de sus gritos.

-_más, Stan… m-más._

Stan hizo caso y pasó a tocar el punto de Kyle.

-_Aaaah, Stan, dame…así…_

_-Aaah, K-Kyle_

Estaban totalmente embriagados de esas maravillosas sensaciones.

-_K-Kyle, m-me…_

_-yo tam-tambien._

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Kyle sobre su vientre dejó caer el fluido y Stan dentro de Kyle.

Quedaron jadeando por un rato.

-_Feliz cumpleaños, Kyle-_Logró decir el azabache antes de besarlo.

El ojiverde sonrió y correspondió al beso.

Se vistieron rápidamente y a tiempo de que los padres de Kyle entraran por la puerta abierta de la entrada.

-_¿Kyle?_- Preguntó Sheila mientras subía las escaleras.

-_Aquí estoy._- Salió el pelirrojo bien arreglado y tras de él, Stan._- Stan vino a desearme un feliz cumpleaños._

_-Buenas tardes, Sra._

_-Oh que bien que estás aquí, Stan. Con Gerald vamos a salir y Ike alojará en casa de Ruby y… querría saber si te podrías quedar hasta mañana a hacerle compañía a Kyle._

_-Pues, claro. Le aviso a mi madre._

_-No te preocupes, querido. Yo lo haré en cuando salga._-Dijo la pelirroja apurada, despidiéndose de ambos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los rostros de los chicos. Si algo que no harían era dormir.

-_Y es que realmente me gustas, Ky. Te amo._

_-Tu a mí también._- besó a Stan- _También te amo._- Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser cargado como princesa a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero no haberlos matado con mi pésima redacción de lemmon. T-T **

**Aún así, soy tan sinverguenza que les pido reviews.**

**¡Cantemos todos un feliz cumpleaños a Kyle!**

**¿reviews? me ayudan a dejar lo dulce y pensar civilizadamente :3**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
